


And I love you so...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ponders his feelings after an encounter with a weevil...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I love you so...

Title: And I love you so...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers : set s2, mentions of s1 episodes  
Summary: Jack ponders his feelings after an encounter with a weevil... 

Fic masterlist: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time

A/N Inspired by the gorgeous song of the same name, sung here by the awesome John Barrowman in Cardiff on 13 November – it was an amazing show and I can’t wait till panto in Jan...  <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tZCi5AkKDg>

A/N1 This is for milady-dragon[](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/profile)[ **milady_dragon**](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/) – a very belated birthday

A/N2 Hopefully next Twos and Blues Sunday or Monday...  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper [apologies to those getting this multiple times]  
   
   
 **And I love you so...**

Jack gazed down at the man he loved with every atom of his being, Ianto’s pale face seeming to radiate with an ethereal glow in sleep. The moonlight filtered through his bedroom curtains to highlight the weevil claw marks and suddenly it hit home, just how close he’d come to losing his precious Welshman…

Reaching out a hand that trembled, Jack traced the angry red of the wounds across Ianto’s cheek and down the side of his neck, thanking the fates for sudden roar of a motorbike engine which had startled the creature just long enough for Ianto to get his gun out and shoot it as he struggled on the ground beneath it’s weight, fetid breath horrifyingly close to his neck…

The weevil had slumped instantly, its bulk now pinning the Welshman to the grimy alley floor as their blood mingled in a sticky red river…  Ianto’s consciousness was fading as the welcome sight of 1940s heavy blue grey wool swam hazily into view and an impassioned “ _stay with me Ianto…”_ was the last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him…

Jack had hauled the dead weevil aside unceremoniously and gathered the unconscious Welshman into his arms, cradling him gently as he hurried back to the SUV. The dead weevil was dumped into the boot and Jack broke every speed limit in his urgent dash back to the hub, frantic messages passing over headsets so by the time Jack screeched into the underground car park Owen and Tosh were there with a stretcher trolley.

Hovering annoyingly at the medics left shoulder, Jack got in the way so many times that Owen lost his temper, barking at his Captain “sod off out of my face Harkness and let me do my job! Tea boy needs my best, and I can’t do that with you breathing down my neck! If you must stay, then sit over there…” He pointed to the far end of the autopsy table on the opposite side, nodding approvingly as Jack moved out of his immediate space.

Concentrating on cleaning the deep gashes to Ianto’s pale flesh, he didn’t notice the other man edging up the table until he was close enough to entwine his fingers with the Welshman’s, silent tears dripping unchecked down his face as he watched the full extent of the damage become apparent.

“Just nicked the artery…he was bloody lucky…” Owen muttered to himself as he repaired the damage and checked the young man’s vital signs until he was satisfied that everything was in order. Glancing up, finally, his jaw dropped at the sight of his distraught Captain - this was far more than a part-time shag…

“Is he.... _is he.._?” Jack couldn’t bring himself to say the words, clinging ever tighter to Ianto’s unresponsive hand.

“He’s going to hurt for a while, and he’ll need complete bed rest for forty-eight hours – _proper bed_ rest, not that cramped thing you’ve got down in your bunker. He needs to go home…” He relented slightly, his tone softening as Jack nodded mutely “it was a close call… _very close_ …but he’s going to be as good as new in a week or so… Now, I’m going to update the girls, so will you be okay to keep an eye on him for a bit? He should be coming around shortly…” He vanished up the stairs, leaving them alone…  
   
Ianto’s eyes fluttered open briefly as he shifted uncomfortably on the pillow. His eyes met a pair of concerned blue grey pools and a tiny smile curved the corners of his mouth “ _Jack…”_ the eyes slid closed again and Jack leant forward to press a soft kiss to the Welshman’s forehead…

“Sshh, sleep now…” _And I love you so…_ As Ianto’s breathing evened out again and he slept, Jack replayed the conversation he’d walked into when he’d gone to tell Owen that Ianto had regained consciousness; a fierce debate was raging on just how far beyond Owen’s theory of _part-time fuck_ they’d moved to. Any other time it would’ve made him laugh – the idea that his sex life was of that much interest to them, but… _the people ask me how…how I‘ve lived till now…_

He’d looked them straight in the eyes and smiled, shrugging lightly… _I tell them I don’t know…_

Tosh had squealed happily and flung her arms around his neck as she professed how happy she was for them… _I guess they understand, how lonely life has been…_

Settling closer to his beloved Welshman, Jack closed his eyes and saw again the shadows of past loves, each one turned to dust to leave him alone again on his endless journey, with only heartache to carry him on… He’d hardened his heart and locked his emotions away - alone was what he did best… _but life began again, the day you took my hand…_

His eyelids fluttered open and a gentle smile spread across his face. He snuggled even closer to the sleeping man in his arms and inhaled, the scent that was _Ianto_ filling him with a serene sense of peace that he’d not felt in a very long time... _and yes, I know, how lonely life can be..._

Brushing his lips lightly against the warm pale skin of Ianto’s shoulder, he wondered when this gorgeous man had come to mean so much to him... Jack Harkness had kept his emotions under lock and key for so many years... _the shadows follow me and the night won’t set me free..._

Somehow this unassuming Welshman had found a way through all his defences, quietly dismantling all his barriers to settle himself securely in his Captain’s heart...he’d tried to resist him...he really had _..._ He thought of the times he’d walked away, headed off to a rooftop to brood, knowing he’d left Ianto hurt and confused...but the younger man had always forgiven him...loved him and accepted him for who he was... _as he was_...with no agenda... _but I don’t let the evening get me down..._

A warmth spread through him as images of Ianto flooded his head...working in the archives...making the coffee...stood at his shoulder, supporting him with unquestioning loyalty...pressed against the wall as they writhed against each other...bent over his desk when everyone else had gone home...that first time, after the Beacons, leading him down to his tiny bunk...the first time he’d asked Ianto to stay...there was no denying it...no hiding from how he felt about this beautiful man... _now that you’re around me..._

After Jasmine, when the team had blamed him...hated him...he’d been there...Ianto had held him, soothed him and told him he’d done what was needed... _and you love me too..._ Ianto had understood he wasn’t a monster – not any more... _your thoughts are just for me..._

And slowly the barriers crumbled under the young man’s belief that his Captain was a good man...a man whom he loved with everything he was...and Jack flourished in the light of that love... _you set my spirit free..._

With Ianto beside him Jack knew he was a better person... _believing_...and he wanted to be with him for ever... _I’m so happy that you do..._

He pressed gentle kisses to Ianto’s hair, neck, shoulder...any part of him he could reach...when he was with him, the darkness was less oppressive, his demons were kept at bay and he was simply _Jack_... Ianto shifted backwards, moving towards the touch, a tiny smile curving his lips as he slept...Jack’s hold tightened around his waist... _._

Jack frowned, trying to remember the exact moment when he’d realised that Ianto lit up his world, when he’d realised that the air was less vibrant when the Welshman wasn’t around...colours dulled and sounds were muted...

He never realised ‘till now that he’d die a thousand times if it kept his Welshman safer...that he couldn’t bear to lose him... _God that hurt to think about_... _the book of life is brief..._ and he knew that one day that time would come _..and once a page is read, all but love is dead..._ he knew that the young man’s fire and passion would stay with him...he was _part of him now_...and would always be... _that is my belief..._

Ianto gave all, asked for nothing...even after Lisa… _and yes, I know, how lonely life can be…_ They’d found a strange affinity in impossible love – one an immortal, destined to out-live everyone he ever cared about, the other trying desperately to save the love he could never have again… _the shadows follow me…_

Now he knew he couldn’t live without him… _and the night won’t set me free…_ He stroked a hand lightly through Ianto’s hair. _But I don’t let the evening get me down…_ Ianto gave him a reason to _live_ rather than  just exist, rainbows sparkled and stars danced in the velvet black sky. Life was worth living with the Welshman by his side... _now that you’re around me…_

Memories rolled thick and fast – lingering touches as coffee mug changed hands, electric tingles when their hands brushed…that tiny smile – just for him, curving the corners of those deliciously kissable lips… Ianto in the throes of passion, completely open and undone as only Jack gets to see him…writhing from the touch of his Captain’s lips and hands on his heated skin, low moans of pleasure wrapped around a stream of incoherent Welsh as they edged ever nearer to the bliss of release... He blinked away the tears as he recalled that blazing look in the young man’s eyes... _that look that said how he felt_...how they both felt even if the words were never spoken...

 Yes, he’d endure an eternity of darkness for the one spot of light that was Ianto Jones...

Ianto’s eyes flickered open and he smiled as he gazed up into Jack’s anxious blue grey pools “How are you feeling?”

“Better…” he tugged Jack in for a tender kiss… _and I love you so…_  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
